happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DinoLord00/ Nemao Review
Well back to mobile. My computer did get fixed on Thursday, but its connection to the wi'fi is so poor, the websites on my computer keep on crashing every few minutes. So yeah. On thing that has been on my mind was Neamao's youtube channel. For the uniformed. Nemao is a user on this wiki, but is mostly active on Discord or threads. He also has a youtube channel to create short HTF videos. So is the channel worthy of the HTF name or just another cringy fan work lost. Let's find out. Pros Before I begin, there are two things you should know. One, there are actually two different types of videos on his channel: No blood and bloody episodes. I believe you understand their meaning from the names. Two, I'll be less harsh on this review since tbis is just one youtuber against a large company. Anyways, let's get to the pros. First, the channel's ratio between no blood and bloody episodes easily favors the former. You may assume that I'll hate on this channel for this reason, but suprisingly, I enjoy them. The reason why I dislike such episodes is because everyone just mishandles them and they end being less creative and funny than a bloody episode. Here, I can't do that, simply because Nemao actually knows how to handle them. So they tend to be among some of Nemao's best episodes. So props to Neamo. Another thing I enjoyed is how professional the animation and polish is. Often, most fan youtubes recycle used assets more than mondo and the animation and sounds are so poorly done, it had to be some cruel joke. It's a different story for Nemao. He actually seems to care about how the video looks and I give massive credit for that. He actually tries here and thus his videos feel like they came from mondo themselves. And the quality of the episodes? Astounding. They are funny and feel appropriate to the HTF name. And the music videos? Not top chart songs, but not as crongy as other fan made songs. I could go on and on with how good the episodes are, but I have to fit in another section, so let's move on. Cons There aren't many cons for the channel, but there are a few that need to be addressed. For one thing, is the bloody episodes. I realized after watching these that the quality tends to slightly drop compared to his no blood episodes. They are often rather clichéd and don't have as much cretivity in them. Usually the deaths aren't really special and the plots aren't as fun compared to the plots from the no blood episodes. Another personal problem I have is how some characters got personality changes. For instance, DiscoBear changed almost completely from a narcissistic dancer to a confident cop in Tree Party. And Handy feels rather more compassionate and thus feels like another Toothy character who just does construction. I know some people enjoy these personality changes, notably people who find Disco Bear annoying and Handy fans (sorry Zren, though I don't know if you enjoy it or not) for the two given examples, but I personally don't as a person who actually doesn't find Disco Bear annoying and sees Handy as mostly heartless. Another thing I notoce it that some endings leave on a pretty crappy note, like they just end all of a sudden. The ending ends too fact as if they jusy pulled the plug.Lastly, some episodes can be pretty confusing. One notable example is Sweet Treats. To tell you how, I'll just give a quick rundown of the episode. Winters wakes up and goes through her morning routine, before meetin Nemao downstairs. She realizes he's hungry and cooks him breakfast. Then he gets an aura or aomething, I don't know (could you explain this Nemao in the comments please.). Then I assume Winters takes this as a challenge for some reason and when finished, Snowers eats it then goes to a catatonic state I guess? And then it ends. Pretty confusing right? Most likely not since you read it, but if you watched it, you'd get it. Somehow the plot is almost as confusing as he timeline of The Legend of Zelda. But these are just minor hiccups to the bigger picture and doesn't taint the channel too much, especially since this is what us HTF fans have left. Conclusion In the end, this is a solid channel worty of the HTF name. Despites its few nagging problems, it's proves that good no blood episodes are possible and a great substitute in place of the official HTF channel. Before you say the the cons section is bigger than the pros section, it's larger because I needed more space to explain the cons, leaving a larger paragraph as a result. So if you miss HTF, go watch him and if you could, support him on Patreon, I highly reccomend it if you enjoy his episodes. I would donate to his Pateeon if I had money to spare. So yeah, in this channel, HTF may indeed still be very much alive. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts